eternal_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementals
"Elementals are one of the most mysterious creatures in the world: even I cannot truly understand them, I think no one can. They harbor more secrets than anyone else in the world and you will never learn what they want easily" - Lucifer expaining to Damon the Elementals. The Elements are the children of Aurora the incarnations of Nature, Aurora's oldest daughter. They are described as being misterious and very hard to understand and even other Primordial Species do not understand completely how these creatures think and react. History Elemental Emperors Creation After creating Nature, Aurora created the four elements Fire, Water, Air and Earth to infuse life and power into the planets formed into the Universe; to do so she created the four Elemental Emperors and she placed them inside the Elemental Plane, a parallel dimension where the Elements could be free from any restrinction. On this plane, the Elemental Emperors started to build their kingdoms and to give order to the energy around themselves, hoping so that there would be more balance in the Elemental world. Other Elements After a while the land where the Elemental energy lived started to change and to shape, forming new Elementals, the Masters, who served as second in command of the Lords: even if they were weaker, they still proved to be very powerful, as it happened for all the other elements that came later. Druids Xavius Characteristics The Elementals are the most difficult creatures to understand, since they manifestations of nature itself and as such they can have all kind of personalities and sometimes they can react into opposite ways to those that you had expected. Elementals are also known to be very calm and rarely they show emotions, acting with what many describe as coldness toward everyone they meet. This said, Elementals still have emotions and they respect Druids and Satirs, seeing how much they care for Nature and they want to keep it intact. This shows that Elementals are also gently and they can become quite friendly when they must. Elementals also always help those that they see are in difficult and they are innocent, showing a protective nature towards others. Elementals are also friendly toward Faeries and their half siblings, the Animals of Nature and they were truly angered once they learned of the Primordial Beastes enslavement at the hands of Apophis, showing a great level of angry. While is very hard to anger the elements, once angered, the Elements' rage is considerably large as the can easily be cold, violent and even ferocius, becoming the nature most destructive aspects. Elements hold an immense hatred toward Apophis and his allies and they extend this rage also toward other Protogenos, even those innocent, showing that they are not above prejudice. Elementals also greately hate Dark Druids, especially Xavius, since he enslaved two of the four Elemental Emperors to his will and he now uses them to empower himself, becoming more dangerous as the time pass: this caused Elementals to become really ruthless toward the Dark Druids and willing to do anything to end their race. Powers and Abilities Common Powers * 'Immortality -' Elementals are immortal beings that live forever and they do not age, since they are magical manifestations of the Earth. ** 'Nigh Absolute Invulnerability -' all Elementals are almost impossible to kill, since they are beings made of what the Earth is made of and as such they are immune to any common weapon and they can also resist many weapons that would kill even Angels or Demons. Elementals are also capable to resist many magical weapons and they are considered by many next to impossible to kill. ** 'Nigh Absolute Regenaration -' As magical manifestations of Nature, Elementals are capable to use all the material around themselves to regrow continuously, making even harder to injure them, since they are almost impossible to kill. Elementals are described as being extremely powerful and capable to regenarate even half of their body with little effort, showing a regenerative power that not even Archangels or Seraphim have. * 'Shapeshifting - '''Elementals are capable to appear as anyone they want and there is no limit of the form they can take, allowing them to even have a human appearence. Depending on how much strong they are, Elementals are even able to alterate their size, showing a much greater level of shapeshifting. * '''Power Granting -' Elementals can grant to those that ask for their help some power, depending on how much powerful they are: thanks to this, the owner will become much more powerful than before and he will become capable to fight against many supernatural beings with ease. * 'Telepathy -' since they are magical creatures, most Elementals need to use telepathy to communicate with the others, otherwise no one will be able to hear them. Fire Powers * 'Fire Elemental Physiology -' Fire Elementals are litteraly made of fire and as such they can use this element to burn their foes with just a little contact, making them very dangerous, since they can use their flames to burn almost everything that goes right through them, showing how much difficult is to defeat them. Fire Elementals are also capable to use their fire to burn everything that comes through them, showing how much difficult is to injure them. * 'Pyrokinesis -' Fire Elementals are capable to manipulate the fire of nature to their willing and they can use it in every way possible, since they studied its powers since their birth. Fire Elementals are capable to use fire as either a weapon or a way to help people, making them extremely powerful. * 'Magma Manipulation -' Fire Elements are capable to control the magma, a solidific form of fire, using it to burn everything they meet, killing every kind of Monster, injuring most Pagans and harming even some Angels, showing that they can use magma to a very dangerous level. Water Powers * 'Water Elemental Physiology - ' Water Elementals are made of water and as such they are very difficult to kill, since they can easily absorb many attacks and even powerful beings would have a hard time into fighting against a Water Element, especially the most powerful ones. Water Elements are capable to use their body to protect themselves against many attacks that would kill others. * 'Aquakinesis -' Water Elementals can control water, since it is their natural element: Water Elementals are capable to use water in many ways, allowing them to become very powerful, since they can use water as either a weapon or a healing source of energy. Water Elementals also showed to be capable to control massive amounts of water, becoming very powerful. * 'Criokinesis -' Water Elements are also capable to control the ice, using it to kill anyone foolish enough to fight them: Water Elementals use ice either to trap their foes or to kill their enemies with powerful attacks, since they can make their ice much more powerful than the one that exist in Nature. * 'Healing/ Purification -' Water Elementals are capable to use the water inside themselves to heal and purify many people against powerful poisons, showing that they are very advanced into healing others. Water Elements are even able to purify people against the venom of Demonic creatures, however some of them are above their powers. Air Powers * 'Air Elemental Physiology - '''Air Elementals are the most difficult Elementals to catch, since they are made of air and as such is very hard to take them, since they can easily ignore many attacks, since most weapon are pushed away by the wind that they produce, granting Air Elementals even harder to get. Air Elementals are also capable to use their physiology to defeat many foes that would best their siblings, making them even stronger than what many would expect. * '''Aerokineisis -' Air Elementals can manipulate the air around themselves, using it in many ways, allowing them to throw away many weapons that would normally defeat them, showing that is almost impossible to kill them. Air Elementals use their control over air also to send their foes miles away and defeat many adversaries that defeat them under normal circumstances. * 'Electrokinesis -' Air Elements are also capable to control electricity and conjure powerful lighting bolts that can kill even some Half Breed, making them very dangerous: this electricity flues through all the body of Air Elementals and they can use it to paralise many creatures, shocking them. Earth Powers * 'Earth Elemental Physiology -' Earth Elementals are made of earth and as such is very hard to injure them and their body can become almost indestructible, showing that Earth Elementals are very hard to kill, since they can resist many attacks that would instead kill their younger siblings. Earth Elementals can also greately upgrade their bodies, making them even more difficult to kill. * 'Geokinesis -' Earth Elementals can manipulate all the earth around, generating earthquakes powerful enough to shatter the mountains or to form spikes of rock sharp enough to injure even Celestial Beings like Angels. Earth Elementals can also transform their body into a much more resistant material such as diamond, allowing them to resist weapons that would normally kill them, making even harder to best them. * 'Florakinesis -' Earth Elementals can manipulate the plants around them and use them to attack their foes, granting them a greater arsenal of weapons. They can also accelarate how much fast the plants grow, allowing them to help many farmers with their crops. Weaknesses As powerful as they are, Elementals are not invincible and they still have some weakness. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings * 'Opposite Element Beings -' Creatures that use the opposite elements can injure and greately disturb the regenerative power of Elementals, however it is necessary a great amount of it to kill them. Items * 'Dark Druidism -' Druid that practice this dark art are capable to enslave the Elements and force them to act against their will, an act considered by many dangerous and sacrilegious. * 'Binding Spell -' A powerful spell that is capable to bind an Elemental, however it requires more power if the creature to be bound is more powerful than normal Elementals. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Higher Half Breeds -' Half Breeds sired by more powerful beings are capable to kill Elementals, however Elemental Lords can only be defeated by Hybrids sired by Primordial Species. * 'Primordial Species -' Primordial Species are strong enough to kill all the Elementals, however Elemental Lords can only be defeated by those that are at least as powerful two times more powerful than an Abyssal Demon. * 'Primordial Beings -' The first nine beings in the Universe can easily destroy any Elemental. * 'Shades -' Humans that merged themselves with Wraiths are capable to wipe out any Elemental, since they are even stronger than Damon, the strongest Nephilim to be ever existed. Items * 'Primordial Species Weaponary -' Weapons that have the same characteristics as those wilded by Primordial Species are capable to kill any Elementals, however they must reach them before killing them, something that is not easy, especially with Earth Elementals, that are much more difficult to kill. * 'Opposite Weapons Elements -' Weapons that are infused with opposite Elements are capable to kill Category:Eternal Battles Category:Elementals